The emergence of web services in Service-Oriented Architectures (SOA) within companies and the global Internet may provide access to new methods for creating web applications. Typically, information technology (IT) personnel (e.g., developers and/or business process experts) use SOA and development tools to create applications for end users. The introduction of Web 2.0 offers users the capability to take part in the development of the world wide web. Non-technical users are able to create web pages in forms such as blogs or customized web pages to serve their daily needs.